Episode 5082 (9 June 2015)
Ronnie packs Roxy off with Amy and Charlie on the school run, declaring she wants some peace and quiet. Roxy’s uncomfortable to spot Ronnie spying on them through the window. Ronnie makes a phone call and summons Vincent; she’s certain Roxy and Charlie are having an affair but falters when Vincent scoffs – does she really want him to hurt her husband and sister? Vincent advises her to be sure of her suspicion before doing something she regrets. Ronnie rifles through Charlie’s pockets and discovers a receipt for a steak dinner for two. Meanwhile in the café, Roxy and Charlie discuss Nick’s funeral; Charlie wishes Nick had tried harder with his family. When Roxy takes his hand, Charlie gently withdraws it and thanks her for her support as a friend – he wants his marriage to work. Roxy claims she does too. When Roxy returns home, Ronnie demands to know where she was yesterday. Roxy admits she went to Nick’s funeral but hotly denies anything is going on; Ronnie’s certain she still has feelings for Charlie. Charlie’s adamant Roxy was just supporting him. Ronnie wants to know about the steak dinner. Annoyed now, Charlie insists they were merely discussing funeral arrangements and declares Ronnie paranoid. Roxy swears she loves Ronnie and promises she’d never let anything happen again. Ronnie makes a phone call and asks for a favour. Later, contrite Ronnie apologises for her irrational behaviour, announcing Ben and Abi are cooking dinner by her way of an apology. Roxy and Charlie are taken aback. Abi serves duck a l’orange while Ben adjusts something on a shelf. Ronnie wants a new start and claims she was jealous of perfect Roxy and the family they’d all made without her. The sisters reconcile and hug. After dinner, Roxy and Charlie share a toast that Ronnie’s back to her old self, oblivious to Ronnie upstairs watching their every move via webcam… Masood’s still preoccupied with Shabnam’s daughter. Tamwar pleads he consult Shabnam before doing anything. Carmel’s coming round to discuss wedding ideas. Masood claims he’s busy but eventually gives into Shabnam’s plea for support and makes lunch after handing in his resignation at Beales. Carmel arrives bearing wedding magazines and takes an immediate shine to Stacey; Shabnam confides in Masood she’s desperate to do the wedding properly to draw a line under her mistakes. Carmel gushes about a golf club venue and lavish engagement party. Shabnam tries to object and Masood eventually snaps – no party! Carmel suggests heading to the Vic but Shabnam won’t talk about her wedding in a pub. Kush is hurt – her wedding? Carmel reflects marriage works best when both partners compromise and reveals Kush wants this wedding to be different to his first and would like to invite his late wife’s parents. Masood diplomatically points out Shabnam can’t pretend Safirah didn’t exist. In the Vic, Shabnam and Kush talk about their parents’ marriages; Shabnam admits to being so preoccupied with making the wedding perfect she hasn’t considered Kush’s feelings; they reach a compromise with an engagement party next week. Kush smiles awkwardly when Carmel wonders if he knows anyone suitable to be Stacey’s wedding plus one. Masood’s grateful to Carmel for making Kush and Shabnam compromise; Carmel muses that people just need a nudge in the right direction. Later, Masood covertly looks up directions to the foster home on his laptop. Sharon plans a ‘Sexy Little Numbers’ Singles Bingo night at The Albert. Lola’s looking for work after losing her job for skiving from the salon. Guilty, Phil promises to sort it. Kim spots a Singles Bingo poster up in the café and retaliates by planning an Après Ski night. In the Vic, Abi makes a show of kissing Ben in front of Paul. Phil wants to talk to Dean about getting Lola’s job back and promises not to kick off. When Dean refuses, Phil calls him a joke and declares Lola doesn’t need the job. Sharon’s unimpressed. Phil feels bad when Lola despairs she wanted a career to set a good example for Lexi. Determined to do things his way from now on, Phil arrives at Patrick’s and orders Shirley to talk Dean into giving Lola her job back or he’ll break his face. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes